I Need You
by Lynariae
Summary: SungKyu veut récupérer son meilleur ami. - WooGyu -


L'eau tombait en trombe sur lui mais il s'en fichait, ses larmes dévalaient ses joues se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle douleur dans sa poitrine. Son cœur lui faisait mal et tout tournait autour de lui. Comment avait-il put penser qu'il ressentirait la même chose ? Ils étaient pourtant tellement proche tout les deux que ses sentiments avaient évolué sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il n'aurait jamais voulut qu'il soit derrière cette porte alors qu'il discutait de ses sentiments avec DaeRyeong. Il ne supportait pas qu'il l'ignore comme ça mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Jamais plus leur relation ne serait comme avant. Il l'aimait mais ne pourrait rien changer à ce que lui pouvait bien penser.

Baissant la tête, il reprit son chemin vers leur appartement où il devrait encore remettre son masque de leader souriant et dissimuler ses problèmes. Les passants le reconnaissaient mais personne n'osait l'approcher car une immense aura de tristesse émanait de lui. Il essuya ses joues et ses yeux, laissant la pluie effacer toutes traces de ses pleurs. L'espérance d'un mince sourire de sa part réchauffait son cœur mais, entrant dans l'appartement et se rendant au salon où ils se trouvaient tous, lui ne leva pas son regard de son livre. Ce leader malheureux les salua puis partit prendre une douche pour se réchauffer. Il y reste une trentaine de minutes puis en sorti et s'habilla, un simple jogging et un tee-shirt. Ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec la _dance machine_ qui semblait l'attendre.

- SungKyu Hyung, je dois te parler. Allons dans ma chambre.

N'opposant aucune résistance, il suivit le plus jeune dans la pièce puis s'assit sur l'un des deux lits présents. Se mettant accroupi devant lui, le rappeur reprit la parole :

- Hyung, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Hoya .. Tu es bien trop perspicace ..

- Je sais. Mais, on n'est pas là pour parler de moi mais de toi. Qu'est ce que tu as ? WooHyun et toi êtes distant alors qu'avant, vous étiez toujours ensemble.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son leader, il recommença à parler :

- Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

- Oui ..

- Alors parles moi.

- Je .. je suis amoureux de lui et il le sait.

- Hein ? Depuis quand ? pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Tu sais bien que je suis avec DongWoo donc, j'aurais put t'aider. Puis, comment il le sait ?

- Du calme Hoya. Pour répondre à tes questions, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je l'aime mais je m'en suis rendu compte il y a environ quatre mois. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes. Il y a deux semaines, je discutais avec DaeRyeong et je me suis cramé sur le fait que j'étais amoureux. Il m'a demandé de qui et après maintes insistances, je lui ai répondu. Je ne me doutais pas que WooHyun était derrière la porte et qu'il avait tout entendu. En sortant, je l'ai vu et il m'a jeté un regard noir. Depuis, il ne m'adresse plus la parole et m'ignore.

- Oh ..

- Je .. J'ai mal d'être loin de lui .. Même si je ne peux pas être avec lui comme petit ami, je veux être avec lui comme son meilleur ami. Je veux retrouver notre amitié .. Je ne veux pas le perdre .. Je le veux à mes côtés ..

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir et, alors que SungKyu essuyait les larmes naissantes aux coins de ses yeux, Hoya ouvrit la porte pour voir se qu'il s'était passé. Son regard tomba sur un WooHyun à la tête baissée, comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

- Tu n'en as pas marre d'écouter aux portes ?

Le ton du rappeur se fit plus froid qu'il ne le voulait mais il ne comprenait pas sa réaction vis-à-vis du leader. Il reprit devant l'air penaud du leader vocal :

- J'ai une question, es-tu homophobe ?

- Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! Je vous soutiens DongWoo et toi.

- Alors, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça à l'égard de LeadGyu ?

- P .. Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

Avant que la _dance machine _ne réponde, le leader posa sa main sur son épaule, lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et partir vers sa propre chambre sans un regard pour l'autre membre présent. La dernière phrase qu'il entendit avant de fermer sa porte fut l'une de Hoya disant « _Tu as intérêt à arranger les choses avec SungKyu Hyung ou je te le ferais regretter Nam WooHyun »._

Allongé dans son lit, le leader fixait le plafond depuis un long moment mais il ne saurait dire combien de temps exactement. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et un faisceau de lumière provenant du couloir pénétra dans la chambre. Il n'adressa un regard à l'intrus uniquement quand il sentit son lit s'affaisser et une main se poser sur ses cheveux. C'était _lui_, mais que faisait-il ici à caresser ses cheveux après deux semaines à l'ignorer ? SungKyu posa sa main sur la sienne et l'enleva de ses cheveux puis la lâcha et s'assit, fixant en silence le jeune homme face à lui.

- Je suis désolé.

Juste ces trois mots avaient été murmurés par le leader vocal en regardant sa main que le plus vieux tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Je ne veux pas que l'on s'explique maintenant. Pour l'instant, je veux juste .. Retrouver tes bras .. Et leur chaleur ..

Le leader le regardait tristement puis se rallongea en attirant son dongsaeng contre son torse. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour enfouir sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme à ses côtés. Personne n'osait prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot et seul leur respiration régulière brisait le silence de la pièce. SungKyu faisait glisser doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami, savourant la redécouverte d'une proximité perdu. Alors qu'il se rendit compte que l'autre dormait, une simple et unique larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il murmurait quelques mots à l'adresse du jeune homme endormit :

- Je suis amoureux de toi WooHyun .. Je t'aime ..

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, n'arrivant pas à lui en voler un sur les lèvres pendant son sommeil et cessa ses caresses, encerclant ses épaules de ses bras et enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux, profitant de l'odeur fruitée que dégagé WooHyun il n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion avant longtemps d'en profiter. Il rejoignit à son tour les bras de Morphée, resserrant inconsciemment sa prise autour du corps endormie à ses côtés.

La journée suivante était déjà bien avancée quand SungKyu émergea de son sommeil. Il pensait trouver la place à ses côtés vide et froide, s'imaginant que la nuit précédente n'était qu'un rêve. Et pourtant, quand il ouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba directement dans celui de WooHyun qui l'observait. Ce dernier rougit, surprit dans son observation. Le leader avança doucement sa main vers la joue de son vis-à-vis, s'attendant à briser cette illusion mais ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau douce de la joue de WooHyun.

- Ce .. N'est pas un rêve .. Dis-moi ..

- Non SungKyu, ce n'est pas un rêve. Je suis bien là.

Tout en répondant ces mots, un sourire triste prit place sur ses lèvres puis il lui fit un petit bisou sur le front. Le silence présent dans la pièce n'était pas dérangeant et les deux jeunes hommes continuaient de se regarder dans les yeux. Ceux de SungKyu étaient vides de toute étincelle de joie, seule une profonde détresse était visible. Dans ceux de WooHyun, on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient remplis de regret, essayant de faire passer toutes les excuses qu'il pouvait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagit ainsi, il avait l'impression d'avoir fuit devant le pouvoir de l'amour. Il était loin de ne pas aimer SungKyu et soutenait de tout son cœur le _YaDong couple _du groupe mais il avait peur de lui-même. Il avait peur de l'avenir du groupe si la vérité éclatait au grand jour. Il aimait son leader plus que lors d'une simple amitié mais, il ne voulait pas risquer sa carrière pour laquelle il avait tout donné. Il rompit finalement le contact oculaire en baissant la tête et en se laissant tomber à plat ventre, cachant son visage dans la couverture. SungKyu ne comprit pas ce changement de comportement comme il le signala en disant :

- Woo .. Pourquoi tu es .. Comme ça ?

- Comment ? ..

- Un coup tu m'ignores e après, tu me rejoins dans mon lit, me demandant un moment de tendresse ..

- Je .. Je suis vraiment désolé pour .. Ces dernières semaines .. Je n'aurais pas dut fuir et t'ignorer mais je .. Je ne voulais pas céder à mes .. Principes .. Bon, principe est un bien grand mot mais, c'est cette idée.

- Comment ça ?

- Je .. Je vais être franc : je t'aime. Mais j'ai peur .. je loupe peut-être l'amour de ma vie en refusant, je le regretterais probablement toute ma vie autant que maintenant mais je .. Ne veux pas risquer ma carrière.

- Tu .. Ressens la même chose ..

Le leader ne se remettait pas de ce que venait d'entendre. L'homme qu'il aimait venait de lui dire « je t'aime ». Ses yeux ne cessaient de bouger, ne trouvant pas un point à fixer puis, ils se posèrent sur la nuque de WooHyun.

- SungKyu .. Ne retiens pas que cela de ce que je viens de dire. Je .. Veux vraiment que tu comprennes pourquoi je refuse cette relation. Tu comprends ?

- Woo ..

Son prénom ne fut qu'un murmure avant que les barrières qu'avaient érigées le leader ne cèdent et qu'il ne se mette à pleurer devant celui qui détenait son cœur.

- Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir pour être passé moi-même par là mais tu aurais dut clairement me le dire au lieu de m'ignorer. J'ai cru que tu me détestais et que jamais plus tu ne me parlerais puis hier, tu viens comme une fleur réclamer mes bras. Tu ne comprends pas que je souffre de cette situation ? J'aurais préféré ne jamais tomber amoureux de toi pour conserver mon meilleur ami à mes côtés. J'ignorais que tu réagirais aussi mal alors que .. DaeRyeong me soutenait que tu serais heureux que j'éprouve cela pour toi. Je .. Je t'aime vraiment et je .. Je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête plus de cinq minutes .. Et .. Vivre avec toi n'y arrange rien ..

Baissant le regard, le leader vocal haïssait sa réaction. Il regrettait de faire souffrir autant son ainé alors qu'il en était éperdument amoureux. Son regard glissait sur le visage face à lui, c'était probablement l'un des plus beaux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Arrivant à ses lèvres, il déglutit : elles ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi attirante qu'à cet instant. Avant même de s'en rendre réellement compte, leurs lèvres se touchaient en un doux contact et l'une des mains du plus jeunes se trouvait sur la hanche de SungKyu, à même sa peau. Le plus surprenant dans tout cela pour WooHyun fut que son leader répondit au baiser donné en le basculant sur le dos et en se retrouvant au dessus de lui. L'échange amoureux fut plus appuyé alors que les doigts fin de l'ainé glissaient sur les abdos bien dessinaient de l'autre. Plus aucun mot n'était prononcé alors que l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus électrique. Eux-mêmes ne savaient pas jusqu'où ils seraient allés si SungJong n'avait pas frappé à leur porte pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient réveillés à une heure si tardive de la matinée et pour leur signaler que le repas était prêt. Les deux jeunes hommes ignoraient s'ils devaient le remercier ou le haïr pour les avoir interrompu mais, ils furent gênés en repensant à ce qui venait de se dérouler. SungKyu se releva de sur son cadet et ramassa son tee-shirt qu'il avait perdu durant l'échange. Il évita de regarder WooHyun qu'il qualifiait de plus que désirable avec ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers et son torse nu qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration chaotique.

- Je .. Désolé de m'être emporté comme ça.

- Je suis aussi responsable que toi SungKyu.

Le leader posa finalement le regard sur son ami puis fit un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre et de rejoindre les autres membres à la cuisine, leur signalant que WooHyun ne devrait pas tarder.

Après un repas plutôt joyeux, les sept membres des INFINITE partirent se préparer chacun de leur côté avant de se retrouver trente minutes plus tard dans le van qui les menait au bâtiment de la Woolim Entertainment. SungYeol était tout devant avec le manager qui conduisait. Derrière se trouvait MyungSoo assit à la droite de DongWoo qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Hoya assit à sa gauche. Tout au fond du van se trouvait SungKyu à gauche, WooHyun au centre et SungJong à droite. Le leader et son voisin n'échangeaient aucun mot mais ils partageaient l'iPod du plus vieux. Après une grande hésitation –et un coup d'œil à droite pour voir ce que faisait le maknae- le leader vocal prit la main de son ainé et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le surnommé LeadGyu regarda leurs mains liées puis porta son attention sur le propriétaire de la deuxième main qui avait les joues rouges. Ce dernier fit un petit sourire timide puis lui montra son téléphone. SungKyu entreprit la lecture du message ouvert :

« SungKyu je suis vraiment désolé pour ces deux dernières semaines. J'ai fuit au lieu d'affronter mes sentiments. J'espère que tu me pardonnes. Quant à ce qui est arrivé ce matin, je ne regrette pas. Je t'aime et je voulais savoir si tu .. Même par sms c'est dur à dire .. Est-ce-que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? Je ferais abstraction de mes peurs mais je sais que j'aurais du mal à oublier mes sentiments. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. »

Le leader n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble du label et qu'ils durent descendre du van. Comme un automatisme, ils allèrent tous se changer dans leur vestiaire. Alors qu'il pensait être le dernier, et par conséquent seul, WooHyun sentit un torse se coller à son dos et une voix murmurer dans son oreille :

- Il n'est jamais trop tard.


End file.
